Shadows of Haven High
by E.L. Typist
Summary: As high school come to an end, will Alice and Derex finally break free from the controlling hands of her parents? A story filled with sex, love, and fetishes, this story has been kindly rated M for those who enjoy this kind. Reader's discretion is advised. -E.L Story from 'Heat Between Their Knees'
When you picture the student president of Haven High the first things to appear in your head is smart, beautiful, rich, athletic, honor student, and maybe just a little too strung up on her future. She governed the entire student body like a well-oiled machine, competed in the school's track team, and always bringing the best lunches. You couldn't imagine anything she couldn't do.

No one would have ever expected to find Alice, the student president and a prodigy, in the room 346 blindfolded wondering the room in utter silence. Her breathing was soft but eager as she walked throughout the room with such caution. She was gorgeous in her skirt that was just a little short, a soft shirt that you could almost see her bra, and those thigh high socks and combat boots. Derex struggled to keep his composure on the off-days he saw her, always in these somewhat scandalous outfits he requested of her.

Alice and Derex have been happily together for over three years now, in their senior year now. Being the class president she was granted certain key for preparation of events and such things. Derex, being the delinquent king of the school, knew how to avoid even the best veteran officers who patrol the school. No one knew of their relationship and her parents were far too nosy to even allow study groups to happen.

Derex had swooned Alice one night at a track meet out of town, seeing her in the lobby and simply asking her which direction the bar was in the swanky hotel. She was always living in the safe world her parents had built for her and Derex was just the kind of guy who she noticed and secretly watched through parted bangs and the edges of textbooks.

Now three years down the road, they had done and broke every law in the state, making sure to make her life here in this shitty town worthwhile before she left for a brighter future, one with Derex in it.

They had never lain together, gotten close, but never all the way. Today was the day. The night before graduation was a date she had picked and now it was here. He had instructed her to find him in the darkness of French homeroom with anxious hands and a growing hunger within his crotch.

Alice wanted to be in Mrs. Blanchet's class that night, having her every other day between twelve and two. She did her homework to find out how strong the tint was on the window, finding it quite interesting on the intensity. He wanted to ask her why Mrs. Blanchet's class, but all Alice said was 'no one will see us." She had made a new record of ten minutes to find him, only bumping into a char through the entire walkthrough.

"I found you." She cooed in her whispered voice. She was the cutest thing to exist in his world… well except for little Macey, his rather small-sized husky. "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"No." Derex's voice was strong and dominant, definitely one to obey when your sight has been removed temporarily. "Did you come without underwear?"

"Of course, though I am sure my girlfriends noticed today as I walked around school without them."

"You looked so hot without them. I even got a glance up your skirt in the stairwell."

"You got a glance? Did anyone else notice?" The worry in her voice was intoxicating. Answering her was the only thing keeping him from throwing her on top of Mrs. Blanchet's desk and fucked to no end.

"No, you were going up the stairs alone, I didn't want to risk you getting embarrassed." Derex smirked as he stared down his exotic girlfriend who smiled softly with eyes closed. He just wanted to bend her over and fuck the shit out of her seeing as he was more experienced. He avoided those thoughts as he usually did, knowing she was a delicate flower ready to bloom. "I really want to just fuck you already."

She swung off the blindfold, making Derex protest in annoyance. Her piercing blue eyes shut him up completely. The determination was breath-taking. Her hands fell dangerously close to his crotch where his engorged erection struggled against the dark jeans he wore.

She was just a delicate flower but she was the one who always pushed the limits for herself. She raised a brow with a devilish grin as her fingers moonwalked their way to his zipper. He wanted to let her enjoy the experience and not the initial pain they felt. Except Alice never seemed to care about the pain, just the thrill it would bring.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you…"

"You don't have to worry about hurting me Derex. I've been practicing." That alone almost made him choke. Practicing? Seriously? His heart was practically going summersaults to the mere word.

They moved over to the windowsill which was generously widened thanks to dear Mrs. Blanchet. She guided hi as he walked backwards, unsure when the back of his knees would bump into the window. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her magnificent face. He tumbled back as the edge of the windowsill collided with the back of his knees. He sat down with a thud and watched as she eagerly undid his pants, pulling the zipper down and slowly sliding his jeans and boxers down from his hips.

His erection proved impressive as she unsheathed seven full inches and a girth of almost two inches. He was expecting her to have a face of fear or shock, maybe even doubt. Instead she looked hunger, almost cannibalistic as she stared at it, then at him. Those blue river eyes never broke contact as she slowly brought his penis to her mouth.

Making this worth her while was all he could hold onto as he sailed to the moon as he slid into her mouth with ease. She took his head clear, her tongue working around his shaft like magic as he tried so desperately to not explode. With precise calculations she went further down hi shaft, his size going deeper into her throat. She barely got half way before the initial gag reflex but she controlled her instinct to bite.

Her eyes watered in the corners as she tried to keep herself from gagging. She tried going a bit deeper but found her throat was fully ready. Through messages in sight she submitted to only going halfway down his erection and began to bobble her head up and down. His head was reeling from the sensation, his voice lost as he tried catching his breath.

She worked in rhythmic motions as she blew him, keeping her tongue glued to the bottom of her mouth as she pleased him. Her hot breath against his penis was sensational and her tongue was doing its job perfectly as she moaned with each stroke she did. It wasn't long before he went crazy and finally, with the new found strength he had, pulled her up by the arms and stared into those eyes.

In a flash they traded placed and he did fast work of removing any last pieces of articles of clothing, except her thigh high socks and combat boots. He laid her down on the windowsill, letting his hand slide down her belly and to her most prized possession. She gasped as he touched her lips, letting his fingers gently slide up and down, his palm ever so often bumping into her clit. She was hunger and he eyes were showing signs of being crazed. He knew just how much she wanted it, she told him countless times.

He swore at himself for not keeping the skirt on, but he must keep going. He was ready to burst and grabbing the skirt was not on his priority list. She squirmed under him, wanting to be dominant, to be in control. That's how they found each other. He needed control and she was ready for chaos. Yet today he wasn't going to succumb to her, but to dominate her.

He took hold of his erection and replaced his hand with his head. For a brief second he though he saw her eyes reflect fear but just as he thought he spotted it, it was replaced with a sinister look.

"Either you put it in, or I will." With that he slid into her, filling her to the rim with his erection. She gasped at the sheer size of it, underestimating the pain that came from it. Her womanhood clenched and unclenched as her body tried adjusting to him. He didn't let her rest the second her body stopped twitching as he slid almost completely out and thrusted back in. He watched as her face twisted in such emotion yet her moans and her nails digging into his back was telling him otherwise.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Her vagina tightened around him, sweat beginning to bead on top of their skin. The slapping of their skin was delighting to him, his efforts becoming evident as he thrusted faster and harder. Her hand hooked around his neck, pulling him closer so he could see her eyes. She was the type of girl who needed to witness everything. Her eyes always told a story.

He felt amazing inside her, yet this classic, boring position wasn't going to cut it. He pulled her up onto him, never once slipping out of her wetness, and held her arms behind her. Her eyes studied him for a moment, registering what he wanted her to do. He turned her around, letting her back arch as he pulled her arms lower. Her butt was perfectly rounded as she sat on him, his joy of hearing her butt slap against him made him slightly thicker.

He loved that she was a quick learner, a child ready to take on anything in their way. She was always on the lookout to please him. With fluid motion she started to ride him, her groans returning again. The A/C kicked on, the fa pointing right at them. Her nipples started to become erect from the cold and he was enjoying the sight of her shivering as she tried taking his full length. She was immobile as her arms were bound by his hands.

As she bounced on his erection he spread his legs apart, which made her legs go wider. If she was enjoying herself before, she was over the moon now. How a few inches of spreading her legs could change everything?

In seconds her body twisted as she let out a yelp. He thrusted a couple more times before exploding and spilling cum inside her. She slumped back into him, her body twitching and shivering to the touch. So she had her first orgasm and he felt like a winner. She wiggled out of his grasp and slowly slid him out of her as she climbed off him.

He was surprised that she wasn't putting her clothes on and more so that his erection wasn't going down. She noticed this too and with that same hungry look, she walked over to the desk of good old Mrs. Blanchet and bent herself over.

"Are you going to come over here or am I going to have to drag out over here myself?" With obedience of a dog he hopped off the window and sauntered over to her. The kinkiness that oozed out of her pores was intoxicating. He needed to devour her whole.

"You know the desk is made of metal right?"

"I know. My breasts are quivering." He adjusted his penis to slide in but her hand shot out and stopped him from thrusting. "Not in there…"

"Uh…"

She reached to grab hold of his penis, lifting it slightly to the entrance of her ass. He swallowed, unsure of the request she has for him.

"Well?"

"Are you sure, I mean…"

"I want you to be my first for everything, Derex." He hesitated or a moment, weighing the request. She gave him a nod again, his mind made up. He was still coated in her wet juices which might help. He lightly pushed against the entrance, making her butt tighten with each gentle push. She shifted slightly, sprawling her arms out to better relax her body.

He reached over her, slipping his finger inside her. She was soaked to the bone and ready for more. He went and slid his penis inside her, coating his erection thoroughly to assure the easiest transition. Her protests were clearly noted but when he pulled out and began to push past her anal entrance was when she silences her pleas.

She was tight, barely giving him any kind of leeway to enter her. He held her hips gingerly as he pushed himself into her nether land, going to the rate of which she breathed. Instantly he found a pocket where suddenly he slipped in, his full shaft devoured.

She gasped, her fingers curling into fists yet she nodded to him. Signaling or him to continue. He leaned over her, whispering he would be gentle, to just relax, how sexy she looked bent over. Alice sighed as he thrusted slowly into her, feeling how tight she was. It took a while but soon he was picking up pace and going to her instructions. She was really moaning and panting as he fucked her in the ass. She was so tight, in both holes, yet it was clear that the anus would be slightly tighter. He ran his hand down her arm lacing his fingers with hers. While the other gripped her thigh and lifted up and onto the edge of the desk. She wanted it harder, faster, making him go rougher and stronger. She was losing her mind and he was to.

It was mind-blowing and like a rollercoaster, the orgasm came fast an unexpected. Surprised at the amount of cum he spilled into her, twice now, is clearly a record for him. She was panting and sweat was all over her body. Her scent was erased and replaced by Derex. His bodily fluids slowly running out from her.

It was insane to see his erection still strong and her hunger unmet. The night ran on like this, fucking and cumming, taking a break and repeating. Nothing was going to interrupt this couple as she insured herself to be completely unsalvageable. She was ready to break free from the controlled life her parents had on her and be a free bird that Derex was.

Graduation came and went, the party days were over and she was now preparing for her move. Of course this left more time for Derex to drill the shit out of her, front and rear, a perfect life in her eyes. Derex eventually began to experiment outside the classrooms, traveling to the gymnasium, the pool, locker rooms, culinary prep room, even the offices of their former high school. Months went by as Alice and Derex drowned in their sex. Before they knew it, summer was almost over. Freedom was at their fingertips.

Alice always showed up in either a dress that can easily slide up her toned legs, a skirt of short proportions or sometimes in just a coat and nothing under. Her outfits were always paired with thigh highs, boots or heels. He would never wish for any one part of her, but he had to admit he became a sucker for her legs.

The poor Cassel's didn't know wat hit them. They would just drop dead had they known their little precious daughter was being deflowered in all the filthy ways only your deepest fantasies could imagine. Derex found his piece of heaven right when Alice learned to control her gag reflex. Her mouth was soft and hot, her tongue feeling like velvet over his always hard erection.

It must have been the combination of her legs, paired with stockings, and that glorious ass of hers. It was the night before their big move, where Alice would take a step into freedom when she took control of the sexual desires of Derex. They were out on the lake, miles from anyone and the school night that cleared the lake from any meddling kids.

She had bought a box which held silk bonds for the hands or feet, and a blindfold. She confessed she wanted to know what it felt like being taken advantage of, were her pleas went unanswered. Derex felt the bulge in his pants strain against the fabric. She was the only girl to get him this hard just by looking at him. He was falling for her. She was always on his mind and the one he wanted to fuck every damn day.

So when she showed him the bondages, he pounced on her like a lion. She was tied up like a sprawled eagle, leaving nothing to the imagination, the silky eye mask completing the look. She nearly got him to bust a nut right there in his jeans. She was so fine, exposed to the elements and the outdoors, just like he pictured her when she left.

Bare ass naked she was and he was quick to follow. He climbed on top of her, letting his dick rub against her dripping vagina. Her mouth opened just beautifully, almost as if expecting another penis to enter her mouth. He continued to rub against her, dragging out the desperation in her voice.

In one foul swoop he plunged deep inside her, a squeal coming from her throat. He pumped into her with slow steady thrusts. God, he would have prayed to stay fucking her like this day and night. He felt amazing, her pussy squeezing him like those skinny jeans she wore sometimes.

Just as she loosened that tight pussy of hers, he let loose. He plowed into her like a jackhammer. Her voice broke screams and moans mashed together as her vagina got destroyed. She felt her eyes pool with tears, the pain evident in the fuck. She was crying like a child being spanked, but she wanted it harder. He pushed her legs to their very limit, driving his erection as far as her back wall.

He wanted to see her ass in the moonlight. He pulled out fast, rolling her onto her chest and belly. Her ass raised high into the air like Simba from The Lion King. Without missing momentum he shoved his thick meat back into her, feeling pleased at the sound of her ass slapping against his hips.

He felt himself getting close, and he didn't want just her pussy to feel him. He reach around her, his hands touching her dripping mess, as his bulging manhood eased right out of her, and with minimal effort, right into her tight ass. She squirmed slightly, but the soft sigh that escaped her mouth was satisfaction enough.

He fucked her nice and slow, knowing it was time to please her. His fingers entered her, massaging her walls with deadly precision and his erection rubbed her inner walls equally. She was hungry and he could hear her voice hitch slightly. She was close.

He drove himself deeper, making sure to hear the delightful slap of her ass, their climax reaching together. It wasn't long before he groaned her name, feeling the hot seed of himself spill into her. His hand, being wet now, was soaking with her orgasm. He thrusted a bit more, loving how her ass suction-cupped his penis.

This was their life, fucking and clinging to each other in this harsh world.


End file.
